Tell Me, Will You Remember?
by phantom hope
Summary: Ember's last few days as a mortal. Had to change title due to the fact that I found another with same title. Tragic romance with some comic relief here and there. Maverick and Lex are ALL mine! Rated for future violence and lemon FINISHED! HAHA!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Amber! You're not _seriously_ going to try to be a rock star now, are you?" shouted Mr. McLean from their living room. Sitting on the couch was Mrs. McLean, so drugged up on alcohol that she really was incapable of doing any thing of real use.

Amber just snorted. "It's not Amber! Not anymore. I'm _Ember _now. And yes, I'm going to be a rock star! I don't care what you say. Gary Elmond thinks I have potential, so why shouldn't I? He's a big producer and your just a… your just not a producer okay?"

Amber, or Ember now, was on the verge of tears. So it wasn't exactly the truth on _who _it was that she was going to let manage her. Anything to escape from her hell-hole of a house.

With her guitar slung over her back, she ran out the door, onto their bus parked outside. As they drove away, Ember looked back to find her dad shaking his fist, then waving slightly before flipping them off. Daddy Dearest.

She looked back to all the people on the bus with her. People she barely even knew yet seemed to know everything about.

There was the bass, Lex. He died his hair blonde to black because he heard Elvis did the same, but he didn't play the 'regular' guitar because he wouldn't want to even try to remove such legends from the spot, to move them so as the populace never remember the names that were all the rage in just a short span of fifty years. Oh, to you it may not seem short, but really fifty years goes by fast. It's really amazing how short of time half a century really is.

Then there's the lead guitar Maverick. He never told her his real name, nor any one else for that matter. However, he was always the one to tell you what was what. Never, not even _Seinfeld_, knew as much about absolutely nothing then Maverick.

Johnny: the drummer. Her personal favorite of the all-male trio. He was always such a gentleman to her. Always was the first to make her laugh too. One of the few things that can is one of Johnny's semi-vulgar joke.

"You okay Em?" asked Lex, "ya seem tense love."

Ember looked at him. She had to admit that the British accent made him somehow sexier.

"Love?"

"Yeah, I guess," she responded, "It's all good though. We're all going to be on tour, and I'll never have to hear my dad tell me I'm no good _ever _again." She then threw her self on a stray mattress.

"Well that's good," said Johnny who sat down beside her, a beer in hand. Maverick, who was driving, then hit a speed bump. This caused Johnny's beer to go spilling every where.

"Bloody hell!" cursed Lex, "Johnny Thirteen strikes again eh?"

Johnny blushed slightly, as humerous looking as you think that is, and got up to get some paper towels in the cupboard.

Ember just watched as he bent down to pick up the spilt alcohol. Poor guy. He didn't ask for his bad luck: it was as if a shadow of sorts was following him. Then again, it seemed to protect him, because whenever something seemingly unlucky happened it subliminally made things better for him. Like the time that he was thrown into the music store into a drumset, which ultimately broke and had to be paid for. It wasn't damaged as bad as was thought though, and it was easily repaired. It was Johnny's drumset at that very moment.

Hours and hours pass by. "Are we in California yet?"

Maverick, tightening his grip around the wheel, swung around, "No! God Damn it Lex! No, no NO!"

Lex shrunk back a little. "Was just asking. Boy is someone cranky. Why don't we pull over and hit the sack, eh love?" he continued to Ember.

In reply she yawned, "Yeah, I'm fucking beat man."

Maverick then pulled over on the highway, placed the keys in his pocket, and crashed on the couch. Lex took his place in a sleeping bag. As Ember lay on the mattress she found that Johnny had no place to sleep, not relieving his spot in the passanger's seat.

She looked from Lex to Maverick, then back to Johnny. "Don't you have a place to sleep Johnny?"

He nodded then kicked back in his spot. "Right here Em."

Ember shook her head. "No man. You can't sleep there." She then hesitated as she suggested, "You can sleep with me."

Johnny smirked and looked at her. "If you really want me too. We should wait though or we'll wake the others. I've been known to cause girls to scream when I…"

"Not that way you sick bastard!" she whispered harshly. They then both laughed.

He smiled at her. Making his way to the mattress, he snuggled under the covers with her. Ember moved over subtly.

As they fell asleep, Lex looked at them. "Lucky bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up you two, we're here. C'mon you gits wake up!"

Ember awoke groggily to find Lex right in her face. This caused her to jump, which in turn caused Johnny to wake up.

"What the hell?"

Ember turned to look at him… Johnny was kind of cute when he was sleepy. She shook her head slightly to get the thoughts out, and being they had just woken up, no one suspected anything other than trying to become fully awake.

Maverick looked back at the two. "So what happened while we were asleep?"

Both blushed furiously, and eagerly dismissed the thoughts running through their band mate's heads.

Lex shrugged. "Whatever. We're here now, so get dressed into your best outfits: we're auditioning for opening for _Poison_."

Ember smiled, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Everyone else remained unmoved.

"I guess that's okay," began Johnny, "but I'd rather do something for _AC/DC _ or _Skid Row_. You know, something like that."

The guitarist just scoffed and turned to get dressed in the back of their van. Now, you may picture some sort of RV or something, but this wasn't one. This was an actual _van_. One of the old 'hippie' vans, you know.

She pulled the blanket-curtain and began to get dressed. She emerged, to the guys _hours_ later, dressed in a sleeveless red t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and a black short sleeved leather trench coat. She wore small mesh gloves and fishnet tights under her red Chuck Taylors.

"What d'ya think?"

"You look stunning love," said Lex in awe. His face lightened almost to the point of blinding.

Ember took no heed at the tone of his voice. "Thanks. What about you Johnny? What do you think?"

Johnny smiled and looked her over. And over, and over. "Pretty good Em. Not bad at all."

Maverick took out a black eyeliner pencil. He lined her eyes and put a stripe at the bottom of each eye. "Now your perfect.

Lex chuckled. "Are we ready now?"

The quartet entered a large studio. After finding their way through the maze of corridors, they finally found the room they were to play in.

Sitting at a table were five judges.

One was an African American man, sitting left of the center. He was slightly older, his hair beginning to gray and wrinkles beginning to show. He had a short beard below his smiling lips.

Next to him, on the very left, was a gruffy old Caucasian male. Long silver hair placed in a pony tail and a short, scruffy beard. He was very muscular for his age, so think Willie Nelson on steroids.

Opposite of him, the far right of the table, was a young Asian American woman, she was short, and somewhat pudgy, but not a day over twenty one. She had a gothic touch to her, as she wore nothing but black and gray. Despite this, she seemed to have a very cheery nature.

To her left, or center right, was yet another male. Very clean cut looking, if not for the half-tucked in tank that sported various stains, and his grunge pants. He even had a hole in the tip of his right shoe. Other than that, he looked like a perfect gentleman. Short brown hair, and even glasses.

In the very center was a menacing woman. Her countenance gave her the appearance of forty, but she was only as old as the Asian woman, perhaps younger. A shame when ones youth disappears early.

"Good morning," she said coldly, looking at her watch, "or rather, _good afternoon_. You're late."

Maverick stepped forward. "Yeah, but not by terribly much. We got lost in-"

"I don't want to here it."

He stuttered a little, then shut his mouth. Something told him there was no point in arguing.

The ice queen rose from her seat. She inspected each one of them, her own little comments on each of them.

First was Johnny. "I see," she began, "grungy looking… good, good. Hmmm."

Then Lex. "I see you died you hair black? Original color… blonde?" He nodded hesitantly. "Elvis did the same thing you know."

Lex smiled broadly. "_Finally _someone knows! Bloody hell, it's like every one thinks it's naturally black!"

The woman nodded. "It was brown when he died it. Not blonde. It darkened naturally from blonde to brown."

He stuttered. "I know. But mine didn't."

Everyone in the room was surprised to see her laugh… well, almost laugh, more like a cold chuckle.

She quickly looked over Ember, not really looking. "At least I know she's not gay," Ember thought. It's not that she disapproved homosexuality, it's just that she didn't want a lesbian checking her out or something like that. It was just uncomfortable with her.

Finally, it was Maverick. She took an extra long time with him. She seemed awed by every curve, every line that was his. Despite this she kept her comment short. "Good." Over compensating.

"I'm Natalie Benette. Call me Ms., not Natalie," she then introduced the others, in the order of appearance and pointing to each of them, "Mr. Emmer, Mr. Redd, Mrs. Yokura…"

"That's Mrs. _Leung_ now Ms. Bennette," corrected the asian.

"That's right," ms. Bennete stated apathetically, "you got married recently. And this is Sherman Madison."

Lex couldn't hold it in. He burst out laughing. "Sherman? Oh boy, that's great. Sherman!"

Ember punched Lex in the shoulder. "Ow love! That actually hurt… a little."

She glared at him. "You shut up… _Lexington_."

Lex blushed as he narrowed his eyes in half-fake, half genuine anger. "I hate you."

At this, Ember laughed. And so Lex laughed; he never could stay mad at her for long.

"Cut the chatter people. You have to audition for us yet, do you not?"

Everyone looked at Ms. Bennette. What a bitch!

"Yeah yeah, keep your shirt on _Ms_. Unless you really don't want to," joked Johhny, taking his spot at the drums that were set out for him. As everyone else got there instruments, Ember stepped up to the microphone. She hesitated.

Ms. Bennette tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

Ember looked back as Johnny whispered something. "What about the song you wrote a couple weeks ago?"

Lex nodded. "That was a good one. You ready love?"

Ember took a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

The music began to play. As she got into the beat, Ember also gained her confidence. The words began to roll of her tongue.

Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
Your wall, now perishing,  
Like bad dreams in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain...

Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name!

As the last note faded, a slow clapping was heard. The band looked up to see Sherman's applause. "You wrote that your self?"

Ember nodded, and Sherman smiled. "Pretty fine stuff."

Ms. Bennette nodded. "Yes yes, all fine and good. Well, your done for now. We'll call you with the results."

Lex smiled sheepishly. "We don't have a phone."

"Well, what hotel are you staying at?"

"We aren't."

"You mean to tell us," began Mr. Emmers, "That you don't have a hotel? Do you have a home near here, or apartment?"

The group simultaneously nodded.

"You have no home? What d'ya do? Sleep in a van?" All the judges laughed, at least until there was no response from any of the band. "Oh."

"Well," said Mr. Red. "My daughter owns a motel just a couple blocks down. The Flare Motel. I can make an arrangement for you."

Every one in the band smiled. "That would be wonderful!" shouted Ember.

Mr. Red smiled. "All right, by the time you get there, it should be ready. What do you want it under?"

"What do we want what under?"

He laughed. "The reservation! Whose name?"

Before anyone could say anything, Lex spoke. "Ember McLean."


	3. Chapter 3

Ember and the band sat in their _one_ room, the only one available.'At least it has two beds, and I don't have to sleep with all of them.'

Johnny saw the bored look on her face. "C'mon Em, sleeping with me wasn't so bad the other night, right? It shouldn't be now."

The other two looked at them. Then, remembering what had allegedly _not _happened, they resumed staring into space.

Ember twirled her red hair in impatience and boredom. "When is she going to call?"

Maverick just shrugged. "Don't know. Seems like kind of a bitch though, right?"

Lex laughed. "_Just call me **Ms. **Bennette. **Not **Natalie_." He mocked.

This caused everyone to laugh. Lex then jumped out of his sitting position on the floor. "I got an idea."

He then jumped on the bed and began to bounce. Everyone looked at him questioningly. "C'mon guys. Try it. It really is a lot of fun! What about you Em? C'mon love, jump!"

Ember looked from Johnny to Maverick. She then took of her shoes and got on the bed with Lex. She then bounced a little, causing him to shake his head.

"C'mon love! JUMP!"

As Ember began to accelerate her jumps, Lex yelled at her. "C'mon, now, that's not jumping! Jump, God dammit, jump!"

Ember began to jump higher and higher, laughing. All the guys were watching her. She, ignorant as to why, assumed that it was because they never seen her having so much fun. It was really because her breasts bounced with her.

While she accelerated, Lex decelerated, becoming more and more distracted. 'Now Lex, don't get carried away. Just don't look at her.'

Suddenly the phone rang. "THANK GOD!"

Ember stopped jumping to look at Lex.

He gulped. 'Smooth Lex. Smooth. Now she thinks you're a nutter! Wait a minute, you can save your self!'

"It's probably that Ms. Bennette," he went to pick up the phone, "Hello. Oh _hello _Ms. Bennette. May I say your sounding lovely this evening? _Sorry_, don't get your shirt in a twist. All right. Uh huh. Okay. Hmmm. Bye."

He then hung up the phone.

Ember looked at them anxiously. "Well?"

Lex looked at Maverick. "She wants to interview our head guitarist. Mav, your up."


	4. Chapter 4

Maverick took the van to the address Lex had given him. It was at another hotel, the Hilton.

"_Fancy_."

He made his way to room 666. "How ironic," he joked to himself. The door opened to reveal a very uncharacteristic Ms. Bennette. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she was wearing only a long t-shirt. Before Maverick could say anything, she pulled him inside and shut the door.

"I'm glad you could make it Mr…."

"Maverick. Just Maverick."

"Well, Maverick, I must say that you and your band are very talented. Would you like something to drink?"

Maverick shook his head. One thing he learned from the past: never drink with ice queens. "Ms. Bennette…"

"You may call me Natalie."

He shrunk back slightly. "_Natalie_, why did you just want me here? Why not the whole band?"

At this Ms. Bennette smiled. "You're the only one I want."

Maverick was beginning to get up, but she pushed him back down, and straddled his legs together. "If you want the gig, your going to have to make me squeal first."

He blushed a deep red. "I really don't know… I mean, your very pretty but… I'm not… I don't…"

"No buts. Either you do me, or no gig."

Contemplating this for a moment or so, Maverick sighed, causing Ms. Bennette to smile. "Good, I knew you wouldn't let your band down."

She then got up, and placed a _Do Not Disturb _sign on the door.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Late that night, Maverick finally entered the hotel room. To his horror, he had found that he had to share a bed with Ember. He really didn't want to sleep with another girl, but finding no other choice, he plopped down on the bed.

For awhile he lye awake. What Ms. Bennette had done was horrible, but if it was the only way then, despite what he believed in and was, he had to. For his band. He sighed before finally drifting off to sleep. He never told anybody he was gay.


	5. Chapter 5

Ember was jumping on the bed again. "We've got a gig!" she repeated over and over, screaming at random intervals of her happiness. As she jumped, the guys again stared at her, but she didn't bother to take heed of there eyes.

"Well this calls for a celebratory meal! Who's with me?' shouted Lex.

Maverick decided not to ruin the others happiness by what had happened between him and their ice queen. "I'm in. Em?"

She shook her head, ceasing to jump. "I'm beat."

Johnny sighed. "I'm not in the mood, I'll hang back with Ember."

Lex hesitated for a moment. "Suit yourself mates. I guess it's just me and Mav, a night on the town. With the money the give is, it'll be wonderful! A night on the town eh? The girls'll go nuts over the two of us."

Maverick smiled fakely. "Yeah. Nuts."

As the two left, the two remaining could hear Maverick and Lex arguing whether a peanut was really a nut or a legume.

Ember and Johnny couldn't help but laugh. They picked some of the most imbecilic things to argue over.

"Let's see what's on the TV, shall we?" And Johnny flipped the TV on.

"Junk… Crap… Shit…Junk…"

Ember jumped to steal the remote from him. "What d'ya mean junk? That's _Splash_! I love that movie!"

Johnny snorted in disgust. "Stupid chick flick."

She snorted back at him. "Your stupid."

He put on a face of mock hurt. "I'm shocked Ember! How could you say such a thing."

"Shut up, Butthole!"

This time Johnny laughed, "Butthole? What are you, nine?"

Ember laughed this time. Still on her own bed, she looked at the screen. The movie was almost at the end anyway.

"I don't bite."

She looked up at Johnny. "What?"

"I don't bite. You can sit by me if you want."

Shrugging, she got up and sat next to him. As the ending credits for the movie, Johnny placed a hand around her shoulder. She debated whether to move, or to just stay and go with it… or break his arm off.

Instead she just snuggled into his chest, and slowly drifted to sleep, his warmth overtaking her senses.


	6. Chapter 6

She awoke, earlier than she wanted, to find everyone asleep. With the exception of the beer bottles that were scattered among the pizza boxes, empty buckets of fried chicken, and the bottles devoid of soda, the room was _immaculate_. Yeah, right.

Ember got dressed and after stumbling in the dark to find Maverick's keys, left the room. She looked at the clock in the van. Only five in the morning.

She gazed at all the lights in the town. It was a beautiful shame: beautiful for the fluorescent lights that were one big, man-made rainbow, and shame for the natural beauty that was destroyed in order to achieve the faux one.

Deciding that was enough deep thinking for the time being, she made her way home. Or what was close enough to home. When she arrived, it was eight o' clock. 'Thinking takes a lot out of the morning.'

Ember found that most of the boys were _still_ sleeping, with the exception of Johnny. "Where you been Em?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Just out."

The hours passed into the day. Lex and Maverick finally woke up (not without hangovers), and it was overall a peaceful day. Until…

"Hello?" answered Lex to the phone.

"Is Amber there?"

"Who? Oh, yeah. Hey Em?" he called handing over the phone to her, "Phone for you."

Ember hesitantly spoke, "Hello?"

"Amber?"

"DAD?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Dad? Is that you?"

She heard a sigh over the phone, "Yeah, it's me Amber."

"It's Ember."

Another sigh. "Not now Amber. It's something important."

"What? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Your ma…"

"What's wrong with mama?"

"Well, she's," Mr. McLean interrupted with a sob, "she's not doin' so well."

Ember was close to tears. More assertively, she asked, "_What's wrong with **mama**?_"

"Her liver… it's failing Amber. She ain't got long to live."

She let out a small sob. "I'll be home soon."

"Hurry Amber."

Ember hung up the phone, rushing to take Maverick's keys. She was bombarded with questions about what was happening.

"My mama. She's sick. I knew this would happen sooner or later. She loved her liquor, and Daddy he," she stopped short as she felt the tears well up again and closed her eyes. She quickly reopened them to find Lex with his arms around her.

"God speed, love."

She smiled at him, and Johnny then came in for his hug. "Sorry," he whispered. She then looked to Maverick. Sighing, he got up and stood in front of Ember.

"Well, um… sorry," he said softly, not one for words. He lent out his hand for her to shake, but was instead tackled with a hug. He, surprised, returned it, and she was soon on her way.

…………………………………………………………

Finally Ember was home: what she called and knew as her home. An ambulance was parked outside her house.

She ran out of the car to find her dad, willowing over an occupied cot. Ember let out a shrill cry, one that wasn't heard since she was a child. "I'm sorry Amber. You're too late. Mama's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

It was the day of the funeral. Her mother's funeral. And lucky her, she was picked for the eulogy.

Ember stood at the head of the church. No paper. Straight from the heart. That's how mama would have wanted it. Not some rehearsed sob story: the honest love that lay in her heart.

She took a large breath, then began her speech.

"_My mother was a beautiful person. She was so full of life and love, for me and daddy. For everyone. It was just the way she was. _

_Never let anyone go away hungry. Always baked cookies for me when I was little. She was just that kind of person._

_Even when she hit the bottle, she never yelled at me. When mama felt she would be getting too riled up, she would normally go to her room. _

_She didn't used to do this. No, it was just recently. When a tragedy struck our home; the deaths of her brother, mother, and sister: the only ones she **really** had left to count on. _

_Mama could have talked to me, and she knew this. But all the feelings that flooded her mind would overload me as well, and she knew this too. So she chose to get to know her good acquaintance alcohol._

_Did you all hear me, those of you here tonight? She gave up her life so she wouldn't cause me any harm. All of you think. Would you do that?_

_Mama loved me, she loved daddy, and she loved all of you._"

Ember choked on her tears, and she took her seat.

…………………………………………………..

As her mother's corpse was buried, Mr. McLean stood next to his daugter. "She could have talked to me too."

She looked up at him. "No."

His face turned a pinkish hue. "Why the hell not? I was her damned husband!"

This just took the cake. How could he yell at her when her mama just died? Ember fumed at him, "Because you were to busy yelling at me and her to let her get in a word edgewise!"

"How dare you! I _never-_"

"Never what? Yelled? No, you never _yelled_. You just talked really loud right? Yeah, you were barely even home enough to yell!"

"Well if your ma would've given me what I wanted I wouldn't have to leave so much to get a little action!"

Ember stood, abashed. So he was having an affair. She knew it.

Everyone at the burial sight stared at him. They were all too shocked for words. But Mr. McLean only was paying attention to his daugheter. "You come back her girlie! I ain't done talkin' yet! I'm your father Amber!"

Ember spun around rapidly, so rapid her father stepped back in shock. "My name is Ember! And some day, William, you _will_ remember my NAME!"

With that, Ember left her father and the funeral, not before placing her rose on her mother's coffin, and headed back to her real home.

WARNING: LEMON AHEAD!


	9. Chapter 9

As Ember entered the hotel room, she found it fairly empty. Except for one person. "Em?"

She looked up to see Johnny, sitting on the bed. Ember couldn't hold in her tears any more. She broke down in his arms when he came to greet her.

He patted her head gently. What else was he to do? "Shh. Shh, Em. What happened?"

"My mother died. William had an affair…"

"Wait, who's William?"

Ember sighed, sniffiling, "My father."

"Ohh. He was that bad huh?" he asked, offering a tissue.

She took it immediately. "Thanks. Yeah, he was horrible. All men are."

Johnny sighed. "well, not all guys are."

Ember looked up into his green eyes, he into her blue ones. Slowly, they leaned in for a kiss. Ember turned her head away shyly.

"That… that was my first kiss."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Your so pretty, you'd think the boys'd be all over you."

She blushed furiously. "No."

Johnny leaned in and began to kiss her again. On her cheeks, her lips, her necks, her collar bone.

"Where are Lex and Mav?" she asked quickly. She didn't know if she was ready for what she thought he was about to do.

"There out on the town again Em," he said, continuing his kisses.

"When will they be back?"

Johnny sighed. "Em, if you don't want this, I can stop."

After a moment of silence, he went back to his bed. She quickly thought it over. How she enjoyed every waking moment with him, and how Ember felt when he kissed her. She came to only one conclusion.

She loved him. She, Ember McLean, fell in love with Johnny "Thirteen" Ambrose.

Ember jumped on the bed next to him, and kissed him fervently. "I want you Johnny."

Not wanting to turn her down, he quickly undressed her and him, making quick work of both their clothes.

After a series of kisses, he entered her quickly, causing Ember to gasp in surprise. He smirked and kissed her neck. He then pulled it out, and pushed it back in fiercer then before. Johnny repeated this action several times, eventually going at a pace.

Ember was elated. The feeling was incredible. Painful pleasure. God had an interesting sense of humor. She moaned in pleasure as the pain slowly was over come by it.

They came at the same time, and he left her, rolling over on to the bed. "I love you Johnny," she said before she fell asleep. She fell asleep before she could realize Johnny never said it back.


	10. Chapter 10

Ember was awakened by nothing in particular. Johnny was still fast asleep by her side. She looked to her other side, finding that both Lex and Maverick were back.

'Shit,' she thought, 'Now they probably figured out I slept with him. Damn.'

Not that she _really_ cared. They'd be leaving this motel in a week to open for _Poison_. Then maybe her and Johnny could finally hook up. She loved him, and she just _knew_ that he loved her. It was obvious.

She got up, slowly so as not to awaken the other sleepers and have them catch a glimpse of her naked. 'God that would suck.'

Getting her clothes on. She climbed back into bed to fall into her previous state of lethargy. This lasted merely a moment.

"Em? Em? C'mon love, wake up! He can't have rocked you that hard."

"Shut up Lex."

Ember woke up to find all the guys looking at her. "What do you _want_?" she asked groggily.

Maverick stepped forward. "You need concert clothes. A whole new look. Well, not a _whole_ new look, but something a little different."

She looked at everyone of them. "Your all going to take me? Shopping?"

Lex shook his head. "Ms. _Bennette_ said you needed a more _chic_ look. So, we, figuring only one of us need take you, solved it the political way: Rock, Paper, Scissors."

Ember looked at them all again. "Who lost?"

Johnny and Lex both hurriedly pointed to Maverick, who had just crossed his hands, pointing to the other men on each side. "Damn."

She laughed at him, and soon they were out the door.

They went from store to store, and, quite reluctantly, Maverick took her everyplace she had wanted to go.

After picking up all the necessary clothes, Ember saw a hair salon. "STOP HERE!"

As the pair entered the hotel room, Lex had his head in a magazine, while Johnny had stuck his in the TV.

In a teasing manner to what had just occured, Maverick cleared his throught. "May I have your attention please. Presenting, the new and improved, Ember McLean!"

The two males look up as Ember enters the room. Her hair has been died completely blue. She even had it slightly curled in some areas, making it look like blue flames. She had also put it up in a high pony tail, making her look like some sinister angel: at least an angel in Lex's eyes.

"Love, you look positively beautiful."

She smiled slightly, but Ember was _really _looking for approval from Johnny. She didn't quite get the reaction she wanted. "Nice, butI think you'd look better in green."


	11. Chapter 11

A couple of days after the shopping fiasco, three-fourths of the quartet had awaited for Johnny to return. They had sent him out on a beer run, since he had to go and pick up someone at the airport anyway.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" asked Ember, sounding slightly worried.

"Can't have your man away from you for more than a second now can you?" spat Lex, sounding uncharacteristically venomous.

"What's your problem?" Ember spat back, slighty more aggressively than she had wanted.

Lex just snorted and stuffed his head into another magazine. "Nothing."

Before she could question him further, she heard the door knob turn. She jumped out of her seat to greet Johnny with a big hug.

"Hey Em."

Ember looked up and smiled at him. Lex snorted again, causing her to swing around and glare at him. She then put her attention back on Johnny. "What took so long?"

"I told you. I had to pick up a good friend of mine. We were… catching up."

The slight pause made her suspicious. "Oh, so where is your…_ friend_."

Before he could open his mouth to reply, a high voice came from the motel hall way.

"Johnny!"

A girl in hooker like clothing came running to him, eveloping Johnny in a hug. She had a red leather jacket and skirt, a black tube top, and heels. She also had green hair.

Ember could barely speak. "So… who's your friend?"

The hookeresque woman kissed Johnny on the cheeks. "I'm Kitty, his girlfriend. Who are you?"

Ember stuttered, trying to think of what she could possibly say. "I, I- um, I,"

Johnny interrupted her, "That's Amber, Kitty. She's the singer."

Kitty nodded uninterestedly and left the crowd to put her suitcase away.

The blue-haired singer looked up at him, hugging herself tightly. "My name's Ember… Johnny.

He merely shrugged. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

He looked down at her. "Sorry. I didn't think it was something I should be broadcasting."

Ember clenched her arms, making her nails dig into her skin. "Well it is. Maybe you could have told me before-"

"Oo! Look at this. Hey uh, Amber! Can I have these?"

She turned around to find Kitty holding up a pair of fishnet stockings, the ones she wore to the audition.

Ember was too angry to really care. "Yeah. Sure. And my names _Ember_."

"Whatever."

Ember then reverted her attention back on Johnny. "You could have told me… before we had sex."

"What? You didn't enjoy it?"

She began fuming. "You made me a mistress. No, I didn't!"

"Your moaning said otherwise!"

"Shut up you pig! I love you!"

Johnny was struck slightly-very slightly- then shook his head. "I love you too, Ember. You're like a _sister_ to me."

"A _sister_?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You're the little sister I never had."

Ember had no time to yell. Before she could, Johnny hit the ground, Lex's fist looming over him.


	12. Chapter 12

Johnny was quickly back on his feet. "What the fuck?"

Before he could finish his tirade, Lex punched him again. "You bastard!"

Maverick tried to pull him off of Johnny, but Lex was too full of rage to be affected. One hit after another, more blood came from Johnny's jaw. Finally, he was able to make a comeback. He made one right in Lex's balls.

He in turn, crumpled over on the floor. It was Johnny's turn to lay down the punches.

Kitty, who had been in the bathroom putting on the tights, had came out when she heard the commotion. "What the hell! Johnny get off!"

She came running up to him, pulling him off of Lex. Before she could ask what happened, Johnny grabbed her wrist and stomped out of the door. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I DON'T NEED THIS SHIT! FUCK YOU LEX! FUCK YOU, FUCK THE FAG, AND FUCK THAT SLUTTY SINGER AMBER!" he shouted before slamming the door.

Maverick ran to the door, "You can't just leave like that man! What about the band!"

Echoing through the hallway was Johnny's reply, "FUCK THE BAND! I QUIT! I'M COMING BACK FOR MY STUFF LATER!"

Another slam was heard and Johnny was gone on his motorcycle, his girl right behind him.

Ember's tears began to fall, crying softly so as no one could hear. "My name… is Ember," she whispered to herself, but no one could hear her.

Lex wiped the blood from his lips. "Yeah, well we're better without the bastard anyway." He made to place a hand on her shoulder, but Ember just turned it away.

"Don't touch me."

Lex was taken aback, but he preceded to do it again. Again Ember didn't allow him to touch her. "I said don't!"

"Well sorry love! I guess I'm not as handsome or good looking as that wanker am I? not good enough for you am I? Huh figures."

"Shut up!" she shouted, "shut up! Just shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't I? Look, I've been put down enough to know that a woman wants a pretty face, and doesn't give a damn about if he's good to her!"

Ember shook her head. "You bastard! He _was_ good to me! He was the first guy in a long time, possibly the first guy in forever, to treat me like I meant something! I should have known it was too good to be true."

She then walked back into her corner, beginning to sob loudly. Lex looked at Maverick, who was grabbing his coat. "I'm going for a walk man." He then left, shutting the door behind him.

Lex then looked at Ember. 'I was good to you… you mean something to me.'


	13. Chapter 13

Lex and Ember sat on opposite sides of the room; alone. The fight that had just ensued had caused their drummer to leave, and out of sheer impatience, Maverick left the motel for some fresh air.

Ember cried in her corner. How could Johnny have done this? How? It's not fair, not fair at all. After what had happened between the two of them, she thought _she _would be his, not that slut Kitty. He probably only wanted to get in her pants in the first place. He never really cared about her in that way.

She shivered when she thought about how Johnny said he _did _love her, but in a brother sister way. Sick bastard.

Lex stood in his corner, looking out the window. How could Johnny have done this to her? The sweetest girl in the world, and he just took advantage of her. 'I'm surprised Ember didn't explode and tell Kitty all about it.'

He felt his right eye. His cold hands felt good on the bruise. Very good.

He turned to look at her face. Though it was turned back on him, Lex knew she was crying. Soft, silent tears of pain and betrayal.

Walking over to her, he placed a thumb on her face to wipe away the tears. "Now, now love," he told her, "Don't you cry. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Ember turned away. "Why'd you punch him like that?"

Lex blushed slightly, "Well, I… he, I mean… had it coming! How could some one be so cruel? I mean, I love you, and I can't let someone who hurt my love go unpunished! Honestly!"

Ember's mouth dropped open. He looked at her? "What?"

"You just said… you said, you loved me."

He blushed furiously now. As he debated wether to deny it, or go with it, Ember placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Definitely go with it.

They then proceeded to kiss on a horizontal level, but Lex began to massage her breast and kiss her neck. Not only that, but she kept on rubbing her thighs against his member. He began going down kissing Ember's body on the way while still massaging her covered breast.

He began to take off both his pants and her clothes she had on. One by one they were tossed off behind them.

"I want you…now!" she said now fully naked on the bed. Lex could onlygrant with her wish. After all, the fact that he was also in heat definitely hunger made him non-hesitant.

As they kissed, more passionately than ever, Lex was about to insert his member, but looked to Ember, to make sure she was okay with it. He only needed a nod and he was in.

Getting the awaitedsignal, he went for it...slowly at first until he came to her barrier. Though he may have wanted it he still wanted to make sure she was okay

After another nod from Ember, he started thrusting in and out slowly, but she was used to it and wanted him to go faster. To signal this all she did was lock her legs behind his back. Lex took the signal and using his strength lifted her up into a position that better suited them.

Ember had to bite her lip to keep from moaning aloud and alerting the others outside as to what they were doing in the cave. However Lex _wanted_ to hear it; he wanted her to moan as he was pumping in and out faster, then slower and faster again.

With them both weakening because of his harder lunge, she couldn't hold it in anymore. Her moans echoed throughout the cave and she thought to the outside.

Ember couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Lexington!"

"Ember!"


	14. Chapter 14

The soft snickering of two young men could be heard throughout the lobby. That is, it could if anyone were awake.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" said one to the other in a drunken lisp.

"I can't believe your dad left _all_ that beer out! I'm so busted! Dude!" replied the other, if not more drunkenly than the first.

He then proceeded to pull out a large bottle rocket. "You got a light, Dave?"

Laughing like an idiot, Dave brought out the lighter, igniting the fuse. With a whiz, it flew straight into the curtains.

"Aw Fuck!" shouted Dave, "God damnit Chris!"

As the fire was progressing faster into the motel, Chris and Dave quickly stumbled out the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Ember awoke to the smell of something burning. Sniffing the air around her, she coughed and looked over near what they called a kitchen.

"Jeez Lex! Can't you cook?"

She laughed to her self, coughing once more. Until she realized that Lex was no where to be found. Only Maverick in the bed that was set next to her own.

She ran to the door. The knob was burning hot, and she couldn't get out.

"Maverick!" she shouted, shaking to wake him. "Wake up Mav! I can't get out! The doors too hot! Maverick?"

To her horror, Maverick had passed out from the fumes. She slowly felt her self falling too. Desperate to save herself, she ignored the burning and opened the door. As the fire consumed her body and her hotel room, she screamed out her last word.

"LEXINGTON!"


	16. Chapter 16

The funerals were short. Not nearly as sweet as they could be. Maverick and Ember were just two musicians trying to get by. No one really noticed them.

Mavericks mother was there, but his father was no where to be found. He had disowned his son for being gay. His little sister sat there crying, with the newborn baby she named after him.

Lex stood there, tears falling one after the other. Once he noticed Johnny however, he nearly killed him. He had to be escorted off the cemetery by police.

Embers father was there, shaking his head. "I knew leaving home was a bad idea. Didn't I tell you? You had to be so hot headed." He then chuckled softly to himself as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You're just like you father, no matter how much you hate it. You just like me Am- I mean, Ember."

Johnny merely shook his head, Kitty in toe. "Sorry it had to end this way Amber."

…………………………………………..

On the way to Kitty's motel, Johnny decided he would pick a fight at a local bar.

As they got back on the road, he noticed a car following them. All of a sudden, gun shots were fired, and before he knew it he and Kitty were in the ditch.

Kitty took her last breath, holding onto Johnny's hand. As everything went black, a wind blew that sent shivers down Johnny's broken spine. In the breeze, he heard these whispers:

"You will remember my name."


End file.
